pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stantler
/ |species=Big Horn Pokémon |type=Normal |metheight=1.4 m |imheight=4'07" |metweight=71.2 kg |imweight=157.0 lbs. |ability=Intimidate Frisk |dw=Sap Sipper |color=Brown |egg1=Field |body=08 |male=50}} Stantler (Japanese: オドシシ Odoshishi) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Stantler is brown in color with gold antlers on its head. It most closely resembles a moose. The regal-looking antlers on its head will cause hallucinations if you stare at them for too long. It also has what looks like a large ball on its bottom. Evolution This Pokémon does not evolve. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Routes 36 and 37 |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Routes 36 and 37 (Night) |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Safari Zone |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 207 (Poké Radar) (Pearl only) |dprarity=Uncommon |platinum=Route 207 (Poké Radar) |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 36 and 37 |hgssrarity=Uncommon |blackwhite=Abundant Shrine |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=The curved antlers subtly change the flow of air to create a strange space where reality is distorted. |silver=Those who stare at its antlers will gradually lose control of their senses and be unable to stand. |crystal=The round balls found on the fallen antlers can be ground into a powder that aids in sleeping. |ruby=Stantler's magnificent antlers were traded at high prices as works of art. As a result, this Pokémon was hunted close to extinction by those who were after the priceless antlers. |sapphire=Stantler's magnificent antlers were traded at high prices as works of art. As a result, this Pokémon was hunted close to extinction by those who were after the priceless antlers. |emerald= Stantler's magnificent antlers were once traded at high prices as works of art. As a result, this Pokémon was hunted close to extinction. |firered=Those who stare at its antlers will gradually lose control of their senses and be unable to stand. |leafgreen The curved antlers subtly change the flow of air to create a strange space where reality is distorted. |diamond=Staring at its antlers creates an odd sensation as if one were being drawn into their centers. |pearl=Staring at its antlers creates an odd sensation as if one were being drawn into their centers. |platinum=Staring at its antlers creates an odd sensation as if one were being drawn into their centers. |heartgold=The curved antlers subtly change the flow of air to create a strange space where reality is distorted. |soulsilver=Those who stare at its antlers will gradually lose control of their senses and be unable to stand. |black=Staring at its antlers creates an odd sensation as if one were drawn into their centers. |white=Staring at its antlers creates an odd sensation as if one were drawn into their centres. |black 2=Staring at its antlers creates an odd sensation as if one were drawn into their centres. |white 2=Staring at its antlers creates an odd sensation as if one were drawn into their centres. |x=Staring at its antlers creates an odd sensation as if one were being drawn into their centers. |y=The curved antlers subtly change the flow of air to create a strange space where reality is distorted.}} Sprites |border= |}} Trivia *Stantler, along with Umbreon, cannot learn Special moves while leveling up. ko:노라키 (포켓몬) Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon